


Protective bro

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bullying, Comfort, Crying, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Gen, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Physical Abuse, Protective, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: What if Fresh would have had an older brother to protect him from his AU?
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	Protective bro

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Fresh - X  
Sanzy - Sky  
Additional characters - both  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

A kid pushed Fresh down on his back roughly. He laughed at the sight.

"Stay down, you skeleton!" He says loudly.

Fresh winced in pain, tearing up as he stared up at the person.

"Aw. Are you going to cry, little skeleton?" One taunted.

"That's impossible! My dad said corpses can't cry!"

"Maybe we should find out if it can."

Fresh shook his head and tried to get up, more tears collecting in his eye sockets.

One kid kicked Fresh back down hard. "Stay on the ground where you belong, skeleton!"

Fresh whimpered in pain, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Excuse me, homey, but what are you diggly darn doing to ma bro?" A voice spoke a few feet away.

A skeleton wearing bright neon clothing and shades walked towards them. His shades looked similar to Fresh's.

"You should be happy that we're beating up your shitty brother." The kid said with a frown.

"Now why would I think that, homey?" Sanzy asked while helping Fresh up. "My bro is the best bro. And I have to be the best bro too."

Fresh sobbed quietly as he clung to Sanzy.

Sanzy gently rubbed Fresh's back before he directed his wide grin towards the kids. His shades covering his eyes. "You dawgs are very unrad. Beating up a homey like that ain't nice."

Fresh sniffled quietly, cuddling into Sanzy.

The kids frowned at Sanzy.

"Get lost with your stupid brother."

"Hey, that ain't nice buddy. That's not how you treat a bro. You should treat someone how you want to be treated. Unless you _want_ to be treated that way."

Sanzy's shades turned into I Can_Do That. His grin uneasily wide as purple smoke flamed from below the shades. His skull lowered to show one smoking heart eye.

It caused chills up their spines at the uneasy feeling.

"I.. left the oven on!" One of the kids shouted and ran away. The second kid was right on their heels.

Sanzy grinned wider in satisfaction and his shades turned back to their normal YO_LO.

He looked down at Fresh and gently wiped away his tears. His voice was soft and he'd lost its lingo. "Let's go home bro. Okay?"

Fresh nodded a bit, hugging Sanzy sadly.

Sanzy gently hugged Fresh and picked up his bag before leading his brother back home.

He's find those kids and teach them a lesson later. His bro was more important.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
